


Соль земли

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Demon, Drama, Flashbacks, Immortality, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-History, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, angel - Freeform, canonical AU, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Иногда высший замысел это просто высший замысел. Но выбор есть всегда.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Соль земли

**Author's Note:**

> «...но ежели соль не солона будет, чем вы ее поправите? Имейте в себе соль, и мир имейте между собою» (Мк.9:50)

_Не везет мне в смерти_   
_— повезет в любви._

**Сен-Жан-д’Акр,**   
**796 лет до конца света**

Огонек на конце фитиля затрепетал, готовясь умереть.

Прикипев взглядом к потрепанному свитку, Азирафель машинально потянулся к масляной плошке, пальцем снять нагар. И чуть не вскрикнул, когда из-под локтя дернулось гибкое змеиное тело. Окажись закутке, где ночью за занавесью прятался ангел, посторонний – перебудил бы криками весь странноприимный дом. Шутка ли, черная, словно сажа, гадина толщиной в руку взрослого мужчины, да со светящимися в темноте глазами, да непомерной длины, достаточной, чтобы опутать зазевавшегося брата Азирафеля с ног до головы!..

Азирафель хладнокровно отпихнул наглую змеиную морду и придвинул плошку к себе, защищая дрожащий лепесток огня. Где-то захлопала от ночного ветра приоткрытая ставня. Змей тревожно стрельнул жалом в воздух, пробуя сквознячок на вкус.

– Погас-с-снет.

– Так входи человеком, а не вползай в окно коварным ночным змием. Что за манеры.

– Я с-с-стес-с-сняюс-с-сь.

Азирафель бросил на него весело-сердитый взгляд.

– Напомни, враг мой, Прародитель Лжи – это ведь про тебя?..

Змей недовольно засвистел. Реальность мигнула, и из темноты плеснуло медным и золотым: Кроули склонился ближе к огню, пытаясь прочитать написанное в свитке. Вьющиеся в беспорядке волосы едва не угодили в плошку. Азирафель невольно убрал руку, кожей ощутив неспокойное горячее дыхание.

– Ну и почерк. Словно пьяный архангел крылом наляп… – Кроули осекся, когда Азирафель пошел красными пятнами. Вертикальные змеиные зрачки окончательно превратились в иголочки, полностью утонув в затопившем радужку золоте. – Нгк. Кхм. Ну… мда… зато я сказал правду? Ура?

Ангел с треском свернул свиток.

– Правда заключается в том, что трудно писать вот так по ночам, или на привалах, или вообще верхом. Что тебе надо, Кроули?

Демон неопределенно повел плечами.

– Ну, допустим, зашел искусить парочку перспективных грешников...

– Заполз.

– Заполз. По должности положено. Я тьма и ужас все-таки. И змий.

– И повержен будешь, – не преминул ввернуть Азирафель невыносимо мерзким тоном.

– Напрасные надежды, ангел. Зло не дремлет, – вяло возразил Кроули. Он даже не старался.

Повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь покашливанием, храпом и негромкими стонами, доносящимися из общего зала. Азирафель прислушался – не страждет ли кто? – после чего обратился к демону уже нормальным голосом:

– Трудный денек?

– Вроде того. – Кроули зябким движением спрятал худые запястья в рукава мрачного платья непонятного назначения. Силясь понять, кого Кроули изображает на этот раз, Азирафель невольно повторил жест со своей поддевой из грубой верблюжьей шерсти. Забавно, что сегодня они оба были в черном. И символично, если подумать. Их Соглашению едва пошел третий век, а они уже утомились изображать природных врагов при каждой встрече. То есть, они ими оставались, конечно, но все же, все же…

И ночь выдалась чересчур прохладная для этих мест.

– Не знаю, где ты живешь теперь. Предположу, что не близко. Поэтому можешь остаться, если хочешь. Здесь рады всем, а посторонний человек не вызовет вопросов, – осторожно заметил Азирафель. – Только не искушай никого на самом деле, хорошо? Нынче у нас много раненых, и мне не хотелось бы...

– Да кому они нужны.

Длинные смуглые пальцы слепо блуждали по столу, пока не задели край плошки. Огонек зыбко качнулся, и Кроули качнулся тоже. Змеиная гипнотическая натура давала о себе знать. Даже Азирафель поддался секундному наваждению, но потом пришел в себя и отобрал у Кроули забаву, пока они и правда не остались в темноте. Азирафель не помнил, куда дел огниво, а за лишние легкомысленные чудеса его и так стращали к месту и не к месту.

Демон горестно подпер встрепанную голову худой рукой, а вторую воздел в трагическом жесте – мол, посмотрите, люди добрые и недобрые, что творится. Гостя обижают, где же это видано? Но добрые и не очень люди бессовестно спали, а Азирафель давно научился не обращать внимание на его штучки. И уж точно умел понять, когда Кроули ломает комедию, а когда расстроен всерьез.

– В чем дело? – Азирафель участливо посмотрел на мрачного недруга.

– А.

– Дорогой мой, – Азирафель был само терпение, – пока что не очень понятно. У тебя новое задание и снова при каком-нибудь ордене? Нечто воистину отвратительное? Мне следует знать?

– Нет, там все без перемен. Грызутся себе за власть, как и положено. Непыльная работенка, и начальство премного довольно.

– Прискорбные вести, но не новые. Тогда я не понимаю…

Кроули глянул на него исподлобья.

– Такое дело, ангел... Есть тут недалеко одно местечко. Можно сыграть в кости, все свои, как говорится.

– Еще лучше!.. – Азирафель невольно понизил голос и даже выглянул из-за своего импровизированного полога убедиться, что никто не подслушивает. – И почему я не удивлен, что ты завел разговор об этом именно здесь.

Когда-то именно Кроули внушил людям идею полного запрета на игру в кости среди рыцарей ордена иоаннитов. Под исключительно благочестивым соусом исполнения обетов, разумеется. О том, насколько сладким окажется запретный плод, многое могла бы поведать потом адская канцелярия. Азирафель, как раз в те времена подвизавшийся в ордене братом-лекарем, испытал крайне неуместное для святого существа раздражение. И только вид озадаченного демона, явно не ожидавшего столь многого от своей шалости, не дал ему разобидеться всерьез. Тем более что потом в качестве извинения Кроули накинул от себя парочку мелких, но достаточно милых чудес.

– Да я не о том! – Кроули нахохлился. – Говорю же, обычно все рожи знакомые. А тут зашел на огонек – и на тебе. Сидят.

– Кто сидит? – кажется, радушие все же начало покидать Азирафеля.

– _Эти_.

– Кроули, ради всего свят… – начал было ангел и вдруг резко оборвал сам себя. – Ах _эти_. Вот как.

– Ага. Не хотел говорить, но ты же все равно узнаешь.

Наступившую тишину можно было резать ломтями. Потрескивал и коптил забытый всеми фитилек. Кроули ждал.

– Вот как, – наконец повторил Азирафель и глубоко задумался. Кроули с неприятным выражением лица следил за тем, как тоска начинает скрадывать радостный доверчивый взгляд ангела. И как глубокие морщины прорезают высокий чистый лоб. – Объявились всё-таки. Это сколько же прошло?..

– Много. Достаточно, чтобы забыли и не вспоминали.

– И что они там делали?

– Сначала играли. Так, по мелочи, ничего особенного. Местные их даже цеплять не стали.

– Или это кто-то отвел местным глаза.

– Ну, отвел. А то мало ли, драка там, поножовщина… и потом сам-знаешь-что. Зачем нам ненужные слухи.

– Ты прав, слухи не нужны. Значит, играли. Надеюсь, не друг против друга, этого еще недоставало… А потом?

– Потом – как обычно.

Азирафель выпрямился, положив ладони на грубо сколоченные занозистые доски. Обиженно затрепетал ноздрями, словно сказанное оскорбило его лично. Впрочем, так оно и было. Кроули мгновенно понял, что случится дальше, и затосковал не хуже ангела.

– Сколько это будет продолжаться, Кроули. Сколько, я тебя спрашиваю!..

Кроули проникся невольной благодарностью к порубленным, хворым и ходящим под себя смертным, что портили воздух за занавесью. Сейчас только благодаря им человеколюбивый Азирафель не смел повысить голос и бранился шепотом – на свой манер, конечно. Так что единственной жертвой его возмущения стал принесший дурные вести демон. На него ангельское человеколюбие, по понятным причинам, не простиралось.

Раньше Кроули, бывало, и злился, и шипел, и сбегал прочь. В конце концов, он-то в чем виноват? Его дело предупредить Азирафеля. И пусть ангел срывается на ком-нибудь еще, а он не нанимался выслушивать жаркие обличительные речи, даже с учетом Соглашения. Но, немного поразмыслив, Кроули решил дать Азирафелю возможность сначала выговориться и только потом бежать и причинять добро тем, кто в нем не нуждался. Или нуждался, но как-то не так, как Азирафель привык. Да и Кроули, чего уж там.

Обычно возмущение затягивалось, и к нужному моменту Азирафель выдыхался. Кроули украдкой радовался редкостной незлобивости ангела. Если честно, он опасался, что однажды Азирафель не выдержит и примется разнимать _этих_ собственноручно, и все закончится плохо. Он не знал, как именно, но точно знал, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Так пусть лучше святоша тратит пыл на него, а не на… в общем, не стоит, и все тут.

А если уж совсем начистоту, ему вся эта свистопляска надоела до смерти. Невольная ирония ситуации не давала Кроули покоя.

Однако на этот раз Азирафель сумел его удивить. Ангел не стал привычно причитать и всплескивать руками, разоряясь в своей манере совершенно не умеющего сквернословить существа. Нет, он просто встал, потянувшись за брошенной тут же накидкой.

– Идем.

– Как, уже? – испугался Кроули.

Ангел поджал губы и исчез за занавесом. Кроули надвинул на лицо капюшон, скользнув следом. Азирафель наскоро отдал распоряжения отчаянно заспанному служке и пообещал, что вернется до утра. После чего решительно вышел в укрытый мраком переулок. Кроули традиционно вился за левым плечом.

– Хотя бы светильник возьми. Ангел?

– Обойдусь.

Пахло близким морем. И рыбьей требухой.

– А может, они уже ушли. Должно же им когда-нибудь надоесть, – без особой надежды прошелестел демон, увлекая Азирафеля в лабиринт тесных неосвещенных улочек.

Азирафель не ответил, и Кроули со вздохом отстал от него. Он все понимал.

Твердые сандалии ангела звонко ударяли по истертым выщербленным камням. Звук разносился далеко в тишине спящего города, и только со стороны гавани, словно бы в ответ, эхом тянулось едва слышное: «Карау-у-ул, гра-а-абя-я-ят!..» – на что Кроули машинально щелкнул пальцами. Азирафель благодарно хмыкнул, когда вопли резко оборвались и сменились другими, куда более испуганными.

– Люди, – проворчал Кроули.

– Люди, – негромко согласился Азирафель, и дальше уже они молчали почти до самого конца пути.

С людьми было просто. Иногда они удивляли, реже восхищали, а чаще вызывали отвращение, но в целом оставались довольно предсказуемыми, хотя и крайне занимательными, спору нет, существами. А еще люди быстро жили и совершенно ожидаемо умирали, как им и было положено. И, Боже упаси, уж точно не возвращались после этого обратно.

Ну, в основном.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
826 лет до конца света

Первым на _этих_ наткнулся Кроули. Конечно, кто же еще.

От скуки он заморочил голову и без того размякшим на жаре храмовникам и незадолго до заката выскользнул за городские ворота. По правде говоря, выйти можно было сотней различных способов, в том числе и не таясь, но Кроули не отказал себе в удовольствии навести небольшую смуту. Нет ведь ничего плохого в том, чтобы держать себя в форме. Да и люди пусть не расслабляются, особенно после последних двух относительно спокойных лет. Не то чтобы Кроули скучал по осадному голоду, моровой язве или проломам в крепостных стенах, вовсе нет. Но все же лучше смертным оставаться начеку.

Сначала Кроули затесался в толпу паломников, зачем-то решивших стать лагерем у дороги. Там он немного послонялся без особой цели среди шатров, пугая вьючных осликов негромким змеиным свистом. Те шарахались и топтали сандалии своим погонщикам. Ничего интересного так и не наметилось, потому Кроули стянул горсть ненужных ему фиников из ближайшей седельной сумки и сбежал, довольно ухмыляясь. Вслед ему неслись проклятия вперемешку с недовольным ослиным ревом. Определенно, вечер начинал складываться.

Азирафель наверняка бы удивлённо поднял пушистую бровь. Ребячество какое, сказал бы он с плохо разыгранным недовольством. Ой, да что он понимает в маленьких демонических радостях. Почему-то именно после заключения Соглашения Кроули начал находить тихое удовольствие в таких вот незначительных пакостях. Может, как раз из-за их незначительности. Никто особо не страдал, а результат для посланий Вниз имелся так и так. В целом Кроули любил свою работу и делал ее на совесть – другой вопрос, что иногда задания были действительно мерзкими. В этом смысле люди и сами успешно со всем справлялись, и Кроули не видел причин портить им и без того нелегкую жизнь. Тем более здесь, где резня вспыхивала быстрее, чем занималась сухая трава при пожаре. Соглашение дало ему возможность отвлечься на такие по-настоящему интересные вещи, как алгебра, музыка или остромодные новинки вроде пуговичных петель. А Азирафель с удвоенной силой зарылся в книги и рукописи и отрывался от этого занятия лишь при крайней необходимости. Под необходимостью ангел понимал чревоугодие, охоту за редкими священными текстами и вульгарные уличные представления для скучающих ротозеев. Последнее увлечение Кроули отказывался понимать просто-таки наотрез.

Сами задания, на удивление, почти перестали быть обузой. Они с Азирафелем поладили, пусть и не без недопонимания и дурацких споров, и теперь выручали друг друга при каждом удобном случае. Можно даже было сказать, что жизнь на Земле, несмотря ни на какие трудности, налаживалась.

И лишь к междоусобицам все никак не удавалось притерпеться. Кроули давно разучился морщиться по этому поводу, а Азирафель – вздыхать. Но они так и не привыкли. Словно острый камешек в сандалии: идти можно – вот только кровавым мозолям несть числа...

Кроули остановился на обочине, повернувшись к городу спиной. Солнце почти утонуло за краем моря, и небо горело тревожным багрянцем, словно последняя битва уже началась, и облака вот-вот готовы были пролиться негасимым огнем на гавань и беззащитные крыши. Кроули поежился. Хорошо, что еще не скоро. Да, очень хорошо… Не самое ведь плохое место. И выпивка порой выше всяких похвал. А уж какую удивительную они придумывают одежду...

На дорогу и окрестные холмы опускалась та особая невыразимая тишина, что случается лишь на закате. Даже доносящийся от городских ворот людской гомон теперь звучал мягче, как сквозь шерстяное покрывало. Успокоился и притих взбудораженный демоном лагерь паломников. Последние солнечные лучи уже не обжигали, а лишь ласкали несерьезные веснушки на острых скулах. «Напоминает все эти звезды. Тебе идет», – ласково заметил как-то Азирафель еще в Месопотамии, приглядевшись повнимательнее. Вода ушла совсем недавно, и они только начали здороваться снова при редких встречах. Кроули не сдержался: «Здесь больше некому смотреть на звезды, ангел. Вашими стараниями». Больше ни о чем таком Азирафель не заговаривал.

Глаза закрылись сами собой. Кроули с удовольствием подставил нос закатному солнцу, одновременно зарываясь босыми ступнями в теплую дорожную пыль. Неистребимая змеиная привычка, греться всеми доступными способами. Азирафель находил ее – подумать только! – весьма милой. Просто-таки оскорбительно. Этим пернатым только дай что-нибудь опошлить.

Кроули потянулся, не поднимая ресниц. Он нежился в тепле и покое, словно самая обычная змейка на нагретых за день камнях. За спиной у него постепенно смолкал городской шум. И не скажешь, что всего два года назад тишина была здесь редким гостем. Можно было, словно наяву, услышать знакомое: далекий лязг оружия, вопли атакующих, грохот копыт по окостеневшей от жары земле… Почуять гибельный запах, ползущий от могильных рвов. Вспомнить бешеную ругань в царственных шатрах, и все интриги и козни, к которым Кроули не имел ни малейшего отношения. Ну вот разве что подбил того верзилу Ричарда со смешным прозвищем Да-и-Нет сбить с едва взятого укрепления знамя соратника и водрузить на его месте свое. Сущая безделица, даже похвастаться в аду – не похвастаешься. Все равно ведь не оценят.

Похвастаться это ему не помешало.

Город сдался. Доблестный сэр Ричард утолил жажду мести, казнив пленных мужчин, и двинулся на Иерусалим; Азирафель, глядя уходящему войску вслед, сказал лишь: «Сердце льва? Как бы не так...» «Ему воздастся, ангел. Уж поверь», – жарко дохнул в ухо возникший за левым плечом Кроули. Он уже видел, как над рыцарем реет злосчастная тень сбитого со стены знамени. За всё надо платить. В том-то и дело.

Закат догорал над пылящими по дороге отрядами.

Азирафель утешился, потому что не умел по-другому. Город сдался и в который уже раз сменил имя, но он зализывал раны и жил – не в последнюю очередь благодаря ангельскому благоволению.

Кроули поежился и открыл глаза: кожи коснулась первая вечерняя прохлада. Солнце успело кануть в воду, пока он тут предавался воспоминаниям. Демон ухмыльнулся – ну надо же, стал почти что сентиментальным. Главное, чтобы Азирафель не пронюхал и не начал припоминать ему это при каждом удобном случае, улыбаясь так, что ноги начинали идти в разные стороны... Кроули выкинул из головы все мысли о звоне мечей и уже почти решил провести ночь в холмах, любуясь звездами. Сделал шаг в сторону от дороги – и вдруг замер.

Звон все никак не стихал.

Кроули по праву гордился своим воображением. Порой с его помощью он творил по-настоящему удивительные вещи. Но не настолько же, чтобы повернуть время вспять!..

Кто-то сражался в облюбованных им холмах, причем довольно долго, если судить по опустившимся сумеркам.

Кроули двинулся на звук, занеся на всякий случай пальцы для щелчка. Мало ли кто там решил выяснить отношения на ночь глядя. Говорят, в адской канцелярии очередь на новые тела могла не двигаться годами – нет уж, спасибо. Да и ангел останется тут совсем один и того и гляди заскучает… наверное… Лязг, звон, звуки борьбы и хриплые выдохи раздавались уже совсем близко. Кроули показалось, что он различает высверки лезвий и за ними две тени, танцующие друг напротив друга. Темнота немного расступилась: неведомые забияки догадались разжечь костер. Значит, не совсем дурные.

Не совсем дурные не оправдали его ожиданий. Прежде чем Кроули успел рассмотреть еще хоть что-то, посыпались высекаемые лезвиями искры, кто-то негромко вскрикнул и, судя по шуму, свалился на землю. А Кроули едва не поймал лицом вращающийся в полете шамшир, со свистом полетевший в него из темноты.

Вот бы Азирафель посмеялся. Конечно, если бы сумел оторваться от очередного свитка.

– Эй! – возмутился демон, щелчком отправив шамшир обратно владельцу. Темнота отозвалась на это задушенными возгласами и распалась на две помятые фигуры. В свете почти что затоптанного в пылу битвы костра Кроули рассмотрел двух загнанно хрипящих воинов. Взмокшие, иссеченные и покрытые грязью, перед ним застыли те, кому здесь быть давным-давно не полагалось: крестоносец и сарацин. Это было видно сразу, несмотря на отсутствие у замершего с уже занесенным мечом человека креста на одежде. А в растянувшемся на земле бородаче без труда можно было узнать одного из тех, кто охотно шел под знамена Салах-ад-Дина, самума пустыни.

С виду они ничем не отличались от тех же жителей города, спящих сейчас за вновь возведенными стенами. Но теперь, после целого века завоеваний, Кроули узнал бы подобных им из тысячи. Война ушла дальше, и их здесь просто не должно было быть. Уже не должно. Они были похожи на два чужеродных осколка из прошлого, Кроули ощущал это. На змеином языке незримо оседал медный привкус чего-то очень неправильного.

Кроули встречался со многими бьющимися насмерть людьми. _Эти_ не были похожи ни на одного из них.

Они тут что, так и сражались последнюю пару мирных лет?.. Мысль изумила своей глупостью, но уходить не спешила. Озадаченный Кроули откинул со лба капюшон, нарочно не пряча глаза, нахально оскалился и помахал _этим_ рукой:

– Не помешаю?

Если Кроули и хотел привлечь чужое внимание, то, надо сказать, он преуспел.

– Иблис!!! – сдавленно выдохнул сарацин, и крестоносец невольно замешкался, оборачиваясь посмотреть на нечто, столь напугавшее его противника. Всего на миг, но этого привставшему на колени сарацину хватило.

Всеми забытый шамшир словно бы прыгнул обратно в знакомую руку – и страшным ударом развалил наискосок несчастного крестоносца от ключицы до пояса. Кроули только и успел шарахнуться в сторону, когда одежду обдало красным и горячим.

Меч со звоном выпал из разжавшихся рук. Человек качнулся и рухнул там же, где и стоял.

На холмы вновь навалилась тишина. Высоко-высоко в небе мерцали яркие южные звезды. А костер так и догорел, всеми забытый.

Глупость какая, подумалось Кроули. Привычно накатило раздражение: ну вот, ничего нового. И _эти_ туда же.

Еще ему не нравилось размышлять о том, что в людях и правда как-то многовато крови. Сейчас она покидала подрагивающее тело толчками, даже и не думая кончаться. И еще застывала багровой коркой на бороде сарацина – ему первому брызнуло в лицо. Он так и стоял на коленях, опершись на шамшир и покачиваясь от усталости, и походил на иблиса куда больше, чем застывший над умирающим Кроули.

Сухая земля жадно принимала в себя кровь. Разрубленное горло пузырилось красным и выпускало воздух с еле слышным хрипом. Пальцы сорванными ногтями царапали камни, и Кроули не понимал, как и почему человек еще живет. Но зато он понимал – видел! – кака же это больно.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал Кроули, присев рядом с ним. Заглянул человеку в закатывающиеся глаза – удивительно светлые, почти как у одного упрямого ангела. От этого стало неприятно вдвойне. – Ну, умирай уже, идиот живучий. Давай же. Дьявол!.. Не заставляй меня тебе помогать…

Помощь не потребовалась: жизнь покинула крестоносца прежде, чем Кроули решился добить бедолагу. Признаться, он не был силен в таких делах, но, пожалуй, смог бы остановить затянувшуюся агонию. Чтобы отпустить без мучений. Ему не давал покоя этот странный светлый взгляд. Не так обычно смотрели люди перед смертью, особенно перед настолько грязной и некрасивой смертью – будто бывает другая... Совсем не так.

Не с терпеливым ожиданием того, кто привык умирать. Пожалуй, такой взгляд подошел бы самому демону, случись ему развоплотиться. Или же Азирафелю...

Страх когтем ковырнул сердце: не надо, не думай. Иначе сбудется.

Кроули подумал мгновение и все же опустил ладонь на мертвые веки, прикрывая погибшему глаза. Проклятое милосердие, не доведет ни до чего хорошего. Но пусть уж. Он никому не скажет.

– Какой странный иблис.

– Я не… ладно, неважно. – Кроули очистил себя чудом, уже не заботясь о том, кто что подумает. – Называется, посмотрел на звезды... о, цербер вас обглодай… Вот теперь закапывай его сам, болван. Душу, кстати, можешь не предлагать, я не по этой части.

Сарацин обессиленно опустился прямо на землю и рассматривал Кроули хоть и настороженно, но без привычного демону страха. Можно даже сказать, с любопытством. Шамшир, впрочем, он из рук не выпускал. Кроули решил на всякий случай держаться от этого бешеного подальше. А то объясняйся потом с Вельзевул, почему явился на аудиенцию располовиненный.

– За что это ты его так?

– За Иерусалим. Ух, как он меня там… Не люблю ходить в должниках.

Кроули не нашелся с ответом. А такое с ним случалось не часто. Поэтому он просто встал и отошёл от убитого подальше. Ноздри забивал густой запах смерти.

– Очень странный иблис, – задумчиво повторил сарацин, скребя грязными пальцами слипшуюся от крови бороду. – А воды у тебя, случаем, нет?

– Нет у меня воды.

Кроули раздумывал, куда бы теперь податься. Отдых в холмах был безнадежно испорчен. Ад, довольный последними событиями, притих, новых заданий не поступало, и Кроули пока гулял на вольных хлебах. Как назло, в компании свежего мертвеца ничего веселого в голову не приходило. Разве что раздобыть где бурды покрепче да нагрянуть посреди ночи к ангелу? Тот не прогонит, если в добром настроении...

– Жаль. А то мы бурдюки нечаянно посекли. Или не нечаянно. Чешись теперь до самого моря, – беззлобно посетовал сарацин. Он положил шамшир на колени и принялся разматывать тюрбан, который тоже носил на странный манер – как воины диких пустынных племен. Волосы у него оказались едва ли не длиннее демонических кудрей. Только вились куда мельче и были собраны в тяжелый сбившийся узел.

«Дезертир?» – прикинул Кроули лениво. Впрочем нет, тех он тоже насмотрелся вдоволь. Беглецы не стали бы устраивать самоубийственный поединок, разведя шум на всю округу. А этот неправильный человек вел себя так, словно ему некуда торопиться. Одно дело закончено, вот, надо почистить оружие и вымыться самому, – а там уже приниматься за следующее… И тем больше это не вязалось с недавним сражением. О, этот яростный пламень истинного воина, его ни с чем не спутаешь! Когда бьешься, кажется, за правое дело, и даже почти рад, если противник не уступает тебе ни по силе духа, ни в крепости руки, ведь иначе в чем проявится твоя доблесть?..

Убитый, насколько Кроули успел почуять, ощущал это несколько иначе, но очень похоже. Ох уж эти рыцари-романтики. Итог-то один: зальют кровью всю округу, а потом шепчут извинения Всевышнему за то, что приходится утирать лицо концами не предназначенной для этого ленты тюрбана.

Или лучше явиться к Азирафелю с вином? Тогда тот точно не откажет скоротать с ним часок-другой. И еще устрицы, точно. И лимонов побольше. Посидеть, вспомнить старые добрые времена – чтоб им чумой накрыться…

На убитого смотреть не хотелось. Да и ночной холод накатывал все сильнее.

– Как твое имя? – решил спросить напоследок Кроули. Нужна же ему хорошая история, чтобы повеселить ангела. – Хотя, иблису я бы не говорил.

– Отчего же. Юсуф Аль-Кайсани. Мир тебе, о нечистый дух, – сарацин коснулся лба в приветственном жесте. Кровь на руках его не смутила. Зато смутился сам Кроули, и это уже окончательно перестало его развлекать. Может, он и впрямь того… тронулся? Бывают же такие, с лица и повадок еще ничего, а внутри – лучше даже не соваться. Душевнобольных Кроули откровенно недолюбливал за неприятное умение видеть больше, чем надо.

– На себя посмотри, нечистый, – буркнул Кроули, кутаясь в накидку. Ступни окончательно заледенели, заставляя невольно поджимать пальцы. – А это кто?..

– А он не признается. Уговорились сходиться без имен, но то когда ещё было, – грустно усмехнулся неправильный Юсуф Аль-Кайсани. – С тех пор молчит. Только бранится, если спрошу. Упертый, как стадо баранов, прости его Аллах… Но я все равно узнаю, – с внезапным оптимизмом закончил он, положив руку на шамшир.

Кроули отступил на шажок.

– Ага. Точно. Удачи с этим. Ну, я пошел.

Сарацин посмотрел куда-то ему за спину. На мертвеца, куда же еще. Кроули поймал его взгляд – печальный, напряженный, несмотря на несерьезный тон.

– Быстро на этот раз, смотри-ка… – со странным облегчением произнес он. – Думал, дольше придется сидеть. Эй, христианин! А воды-то и нет! Пойдешь со мной на берег? Хоть отмоемся.

За спиной завозились. Словно кто-то неловко барахтался, пытаясь сесть после долгого беспробудного сна на затекшей руке. Кроули продрало чем-то колючим от макушки до пяток. И холод был здесь ни при чем.

– Pezzo di merda.

– Ну не зря же я тебе нравлюсь.

– Buffone...

Видит ад: он не хотел оборачиваться. Но ему пришлось.

...Когда демон посреди ночи шумно ворвался к Азирафелю без вина, устриц и даже лимонов, тот от неожиданности с хрустом смял в руке свиток и ахнул:

– Не ранен?!

Кроули мотнул головой, пытаясь отдышаться. Плохо скрываемый испуг в ангельских глазах тут же уступил место недовольству.

– Дорогой мой, ну кто же так…

Кроули в ответ сделал то, чего не позволял себе почти никогда – взял слегка порозовевшего Азирафеля за руку. Длинные пальцы чуть сжали грубый рукав, потянули.

– Ангел. Пожалуйста, ради чего угодно, только не спрашивай. Тебе стоит увидеть, правда.

В холмах было все так же тихо и холодно. И, разумеется, пусто. Только поднявшийся ветер гонял по земле остывшие угольки из давно умершего костра. Азирафель поежился, озираясь в темноте. Потом зачем-то потрогал ногой темное влажное пятно на земле.

– Кроули, если это какая-то очередная твоя шутка…

– Я похож на того, кто так шутит?! – Кроули едва подавил раздраженный рык. – Я своими глазами видел!..

– … то ты скажи, я пойму. И не обижусь, правда, – мягко произнес Азирафель, и Кроули понял: действительно не обидится. От этого бессильная злость накрыла еще сильнее.

– Мне что, крыльями поклясться?

Звезды насмешливо кувыркались в прорехах затянувших небо туч. Потянуло близкой грозой.

– Крыльями не надо, – пробормотал Азирафель, прислушиваясь к посвистам ветра. Потом выпрямился, выглядывая что-то на горизонте. – Не пойми меня превратно, дорогой мой, ты же демон. Тебе, вроде как, положено лгать и вводить в заблуждение…

Кроули невольно сжал кулаки.

– Но я тебе верю. Смотри, – Азирафель указал в сторону моря. С холма, в неверных отблесках первых грозовых зарниц, было видно, как далеко-далеко по берегу брели две крошечные фигуры. Не удаляясь, но и не приближаясь друг к другу, они упорно шли навстречу поднявшейся буре.

– Ну и дела. – Азирафель зябко обхватил себя руками. Ветер рвал его легкие волосы, которые чуть ли не светились в темноте призрачным молочным светом.

– Где-то я это все уже видел… – протянул Кроули, когда первая холодная капля щелкнула его по носу.

Слова утонули в разорвавших небо раскатах грома.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
796 лет до конца света

Идти пришлось до самой дамбы.

Море маслянисто блестело и грозно ворочалось где-то в темноте у самых ног, а молодой месяц все забавлялся, пуская по водам несерьезные лунные блики. Словно разбрасывал без счета серебро щедрой рукой: прыгай, хватай! Сколько унесешь – все твое. Только не утони, дурачок.

Азирафель в очередной раз едва не загремел вниз со скользкого позеленевшего валуна и в сердцах прошептал под нос нечто отнюдь не всепрощающее. Кроули весело фыркнул за спиной.

– Помнишь тот фокус с водой, ангел? Благослови море и шагай, пока ничего себе не сломал.

– Благословлю, – со смутной угрозой посулил Азирафель, взглядом выискивая тропу в темноте. Та вилась от самого притона с игрой в кости вдоль дамбы, оставляя узкую каменную кромку между морем и стеной, и вела на небольшой пятачок суши, укрытый за громадным молом. Излюбленное место встречи для прибывающих с моря лазутчиков, контрабандистов всех мастей, спевшихся ангела и демона – и вот теперь еще и для _этих_.

От запаха йода и гниющих водорослей спирало дыхание. Кроули таращился на кудрявый ангельский затылок и старался не думать о том, что остаток ночи вылетел в трубу. Конечно, можно было бы и не говорить ангелу, и сделать вид, что он никого не встречал, но Кроули знал – Азирафель ему еще долго не простит. Он настырно пытался вразумить _этих_ , всякий раз, используя любую возможность. И всякий же раз безуспешно.

И все равно, Азирафель не сдавался. Кроули прищурился с плохо скрываемой гордостью: кто угодно, но только не этот ангел. Скорее солнце побежит по небосводу вспять; скорее он сам признает, что скучает по неприлично радостному «Кроули!» всякий раз, когда после долгой разлуки выныривает из-за левого плеча Азирафеля...

Всегда из-за левого. Ну, он же демон, не правда ли? Крошечный, ничего не значащий ритуал, исключительно для старых недругов вроде них. Азирафель, существо привычек, любил ритуалы. И, кажется, не только их. Как и сам Кроули. Ну и ничего, жизнь продолжалась.

О, еще как.

Раздражающе неторопливый Азирафель, наконец, обогнул мол и начал осторожно спускаться на берег. Кроули немного опередил его, просто спрыгнув на тяжелый влажный песок. Накатывающие на берег волны приветствовали демона знакомым дружелюбным шелестом: ш-ш-ш… приш-ш-шли... Кроули увернулся от лизнувшего щиколотки прибоя и цыкнул на расшалившееся море. Волны тут же стыдливо поползли обратно, не смея коснуться ангельских сандалий, остановившихся рядом с босыми и уже перепачканными в песке ступнями.

– Видишь их?

– Вон там, в камнях.

Азирафель вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в мешанине валунов. Кроули скосил глаза на беззащитно подставленное горло, но предпочел оставить разнообразно-однообразные мысли на потом.

– И кому улыбнулась удача на этот раз?

– Ты же знаешь, что никому, – расстроенный Азирафель вцепился в накидку. Месяц отразился в его глазах двумя печальными серпиками. Скоро им жать чужую боль. – Тут нет и не может быть победителей.

– Ага, сегодня молчун в дамках, – Кроули, словно не замечая горечи в словах ангела, беззастенчиво ткнул пальцем в возникшую на берегу фигуру. – Кинем монетку, кто первый поздравит?

– Кроули!..

Азирафель с несвойственной ему резкостью – даже песок скрипнул под ногами – рванул вперед, не оборачиваясь. Кроули выждал пару ударов сердца, прежде чем последовать за ним. Не говорить же Азирафелю, что ему, демону, так легче. Спрятаться за мерзкими пустыми фразочками, чтобы не думать, как же это всё паршиво выглядит. Азирафель прав: никто никогда не выиграет, пока оно идет так, как идет. Кости в Её руке оказались мечеными, и вся игра в целом – с подвохом. Если это вообще была игра.

Ему нестерпимо захотелось погрозить кулаком обманчиво спокойному небу. Зашипеть что-то такое… весьма обидное. За себя, за слишком правильного для таких штучек ангела, за _этих_ на берегу. Но он неохотно обещал Азирафелю, что постарается не богохульствовать хотя бы при людях. Соглашение расширенное и дополненное, пункт о неразглашении служебной информации смертным. Хотя, они уже расширили дальше некуда. Да и какие, к Сатане, из _этих_ смертные… а, ладно уж. Всё для тебя, ангел. Всегда – лишь для тебя.

Азирафель уже дошел до сидящего прямо на песке крестоносца и опустился рядом. Участливо коснулся окаменевшего плеча, утешая. Свежий морской ветерок донес до Кроули необыкновенно мягкое «...о, дорогой мой… ничего… ничего страшного, я уже тут...». Крестоносец бросил с силой растирать лицо ладонями и теперь, не мигая, рассматривал свои трясущиеся пальцы. Ещё он был мокрый с головы до ног, словно совсем недавно пытался утопиться прямо в одежде – в его случае безуспешно, разумеется. И привычно молчал.

Он так и не сказал своего имени. И вообще был на удивление неразговорчив. Кроули довольно скоро согласился с Юсуфом Аль-Кайсани: упрям, как три стада баранов, ишаков, верблюдов! Удача, если ронял десяток фраз за всю встречу. Азирафель каждый раз ненавязчиво пытался выведать у него имя, прозвище или, на худой конец, название родных мест, – и неизменно терпел неудачу. Однажды, прислушавшись к ругани крестоносца, Азирафель азартно прикинул: «Хм-хм… северные герцогства? Ломбардия? Впрочем, скорее Генуя. Да, определенно она… Кроули, как думаешь?» Кроули в таких тонкостях не разбирался и лишь пожал плечами, не желая гадать. Генуя так Генуя, какая разница. Но, кажется, ангел угадал – на попытку заговорить с ним на его родном языке крестоносец округлил глаза и неожиданно для всех звонко рассмеялся. Впрочем, он тут же осекся и снова сдвинул брови, но Кроули подумал: ага! «Что ты ему сказал, ангел?» – поинтересовался он, глядя, как _эти_ уходят прочь. «Спросил, сколько стоит корзина свежих морских гребешков. К досаде моей, это все, что я помню на том наречии. И нечего ухмыляться! Нынче все такие критики», – поджал губы Азирафель. «И почему я не удивлён. Но зато ему точно понравилось». – «Ах змей, что может быть слаще родной речи, когда так долго путешествуешь вдали от дома...»

Азирафель с состраданием погладил крестоносца по мокрой руке, вновь прошептав что-то в утешение. Оглянулся на Кроули. Тот перекосился, но спорить не стал.

– Где? – поинтересовался он нарочито гнусным голосом.

– Там, – крестоносец разлепил синие от холода губы, – в камнях, дальше… я оттащил от воды…

– Чудесно. День становится всё лучше. – И Кроули отправился посмотреть на дело чужих рук, стараясь не обращать внимание на возмущенный ангельский взгляд, прожигающий спину.

На изрытом песке лежал мертвый Юсуф Аль-Кайсани – тоже вымокший до последнего волоска в курчавой бороде. Наперегонки они тут ныряли, что ли? Кроули машинально поискал глазами раны – нет, ничего, целехонек, даже одежда ничем не испачкана. Только смята и перекручена, словно ее владелец упорно боролся с кем-то, но этот кто-то оказался сильнее. Кроули знал – кто. Вон, расстраивается на берегу. Уже догадавшись, что произошло, он склонился к одутловатому в посмертии лицу, рассматривая сеточку сосудов, проступившую сквозь еле заметные веснушки. Вряд ли у неулыбчивого человека из Генуи было время и желание сравнивать их со звёздами. Кроули кончиком ногтя поддел вялое веко: мутный холодный глаз заплыл кровью. Со слипшихся ресниц сорвалась капля соленой воды – прямо на песок. Слишком много моря внутри. Слишком много горя.

Просто блеск.

На смуглом лбу пристыла засохшая веточка какой-то неизвестной Кроули морской травы. Почему-то из всего увиденного именно она взбесили демона больше всего.

– Чтоб вас всех, – злобно закряхтел Кроули, резко выпрямляясь. – Вы нарочно выбираете способ сдохнуть как можно гаже?

Азирафель обернулся на его голос в тревоге – ну что там? Кроули недвусмысленно провел ребром ладони по горлу – сам-то как думаешь, ангел.

– Ох. Мне жаль, – упавшим голосом проговорил Азирафель. – Мне следовало прийти раньше. Может, на этот раз я бы сумел…

– Мы поссорились, – произнес вдруг крестоносец. Взлохмаченные мокрые волосы лезли ему в глаза, липли к лицу, но он словно и не замечал. Азирафель замер, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. – Не как обычно.

Неподалеку в полосе прибоя торчали до половины загнанные в песок меч и шамшир – рядом, рукоять к рукояти. Волны мерно набегали на берег, и вода вскипала вокруг лезвий бурунчиками: ш-ш-ш… глупыш-ш-ши...

– Он бросил оружие. Сказал: хватит. И что больше не хочет меня убивать. Я назвал его трусом. Не мужчиной. А он засмеялся: пусть так.

Азирафель стиснул холодные пальцы сильнее. Те в ответ впились в ангельскую ладонь так, что впору было заорать. Но Азирафель не произнес ни звука.

Кроули вынырнул из темноты болезненным оскалом вперёд.

– И тогда ты его утопил. Что, неужели настолько обидно смеялся?

Месяц, испугавшись, укрылся в облачке, золотисто подсветив тому легкие перистые края. Словно ангельские кудряшки, когда на них падал солнечный свет.

– Дай угадаю, он и сопротивляться отказался, – зачем-то уточнил Кроули. И невольно облизнулся: слова выходили слишком неприятными на вкус.

– Только под самый конец. Не выдержал… – Азирафель тисками сжал вновь заходившие ходуном руки – те самые, что держали чужое горло под водой, не давая сделать милосердный вдох. – Я думал, без разницы – как. После стольких-то лет… стольких раз... я думал…

– Равного в бою или как овцу на заклание? Вот же олух. Конечно, есть разница. Думал он...

– Кроули, – ровным голосом сказал Азирафель, и Кроули, закатив глаза поэффектнее, плюхнулся на песок рядом с ними. И не стал никому ничего доказывать. И правда, сильно нужны его нотации теперь. Кроули вдруг похолодел: постойте-ка, а когда это ему стало не все равно?! О нет-нет-нет… Проклятье.

Провалиться бы Азирафелю с его желанием осчастливить каждого встречного и поперечного юродивого! Хуже любой святой отравы, честное слово. Интересно, что бы он сказал, предложи ему Кроули взяться за осиротевшие клинки (разок подержал в руках – уже не забудешь, верно, ангел?) и ради разнообразия поспорить не как обычно, а на языке оружия?..

Мысль была настолько паскудной, что он даже не сумел додумать её до конца.

– Просто не верится, что я сейчас это скажу, но… – Кроули и правда передернулся, стараясь не смотреть на вскинувшего брови Азирафеля, – …в общем, извинись перед ним. А он пусть извинится перед тобой. И просто прекратите это. Вы уже всё друг другу доказали. Конец истории, расходитесь. Вы скучные и всем надоели, особенно мне.

Да, он не видел лица Азирафеля, но мог представить, каким неземным светом засияли серые глаза. Ой, вот только не надо этого всего. Он не хороший. Ни разу вообще.

– В данном исключительном случае наш ужасный коварный демон прав, – что-то настолько невыразимо нежное звучало сейчас в бархатистом грудном голосе ангела, что Кроули едва не скрутило от удовольствия. Впрочем, Азирафель всегда был мастер испортить удачное начало. – Это добрый совет.

– Ас-с-сирафель!..

– Да-да, извини, – Азирафель послал ему еще один быстрый взгляд, после чего осторожно отпустил чужие руки. – Ну, мой дорогой, что скажешь по этому поводу? Вроде бы неплохое начало для примирения. Вот увидишь, сразу станет легче, и…

– Он не поднимается.

Кроули перестал дышать. Ангельская улыбка медленно гасла на дрогнувших губах.

– О, прости, что?..

Крестоносец смотрел на Азирафеля, но не удивленно или сердито, как во все прошлые встречи. Больше нет. В светлых воспаленных глазах застыло отчаяние – черное, неохватное. Как та ожидающая впереди бездна дней, имя которой – бессмертие, проведенное в одиночестве.

– Он уже давно должен был вернуться. Это же не рана даже… пустяк. Он должен был почти сразу!.. а уже половина ночи прошла, и… non è giusto…

Кроули не знал, можно ли считать непостижимые замыслы несправедливыми. Вот он лично считал.

– Боже. Нет, – еле слышно простонал Азирафель. – Вы, глупые дети…

– Только не так. Только не так.

Кроули вцепился пальцами в мокрый песок и промолчал, сжав клыки до хруста. Впрочем, а чего они ждали? Это был вопрос времени, разве нет. Просто времени оказалось чуть больше, чем положено, – и люди потратили его на полную ерунду. Как и всегда. Вот разве что насмешливый Юсуф Аль-Кайсани успел это понять, раз отказался убивать в никем не считанный раз...

Азирафель был прав: дети. Глупые, жестокие. Несчастные.

– Я бы тоже… я бы отступил, не хотел больше… прошу! Ты же ангел Господень!..

– Не могу, – с не меньшим отчаянием выдохнул Азирафель. – Мой дорогой, прости. Не могу! Так нельзя. Никому из нас.

– Почему не меня первым? Ведь столько раз!.. За мой гнев… за всё…

Да ни почему, чуть было не ляпнул Кроули. Не спрашивай, никто не ответит. Ему хотелось заткнуть уши и не слышать сорванный хриплый шепот – потому что лучше бы человек кричал. Вместо этого Кроули запрокинул голову, глядя в чистое звездное небо. Набрал в грудь воздуха побольше, как перед прыжком в глубину. Вечно ему больше всех надо.

– Да ладно. _Да ладно Тебе_.

Азирафель шевельнулся в тревоге, когда из темноты раздался тихий всплеск: бесстрастные волны подмыли песок, и шамшир, покачнувшись, завалился в воду.

Меч отстал от собрата всего на пару мгновений.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
825 лет до конца света

– Ангел! С-с-смотри! – пронзительный свист над ухом заставил Азирафеля вздрогнуть и выронить под ноги выбранную питу. Владелец хлебной лавки, уже не чаявший избавиться от скромного, но адски придирчивого храмовника из ордена госпитальеров, тут же воспользовался моментом, отгородив пологом себя и товар от возмущенно заморгавшего Азирафеля.

– Денег не надо! – глухо донеслось из-за полога.

– Да ты мастер торговаться, – восхитился Кроули и тут же двинул кого-то острым локтем – толпа в торговых рядах напирала со всех сторон.

– Кроули! – Огорченный Азирафель все же оставил несколько монет на прилавке. – Это был мой обед, несносное ты создание.

– О, тогда запишу на свой счёт. Заставил попирать хлеб насущный святыми ногами, ввел врага во искушение и гнев, а жалкого торговца – в разорение...

– Накормил страждущих, – добавил Азирафель со всепрощающим вздохом. К упавшей хлебной лепешке уже подтягивалась стайка малолетних замурзанных попрошаек. Такого добра хватало на каждом шумном базаре мира, и Кроули со сдавленным шипением махнул рукой:

– Отлично, ничья. Лучше погляди туда. Там _эти_.

...Кроули после встречи с встающим как ни в чем не бывало мертвецом изнывал целый год: не удалось показать ангелу то, что видел он сам! Азирафель поверил ему и ещё долго осыпал тысячей взволнованных вопросов: а как? а где? а ты уверен, что это не происки вашей стороны? а расскажи ещё раз с того места поподробнее, очень интересно!.. Но ведь одно дело слушать, и совсем другое – увидеть.

И это точно были не адские штучки. И не ангельские – настолько сумел выяснить Азирафель в осторожных расспросах Наверху. Никаких новых проектов касаемо воскрешений. Да Кроули и не сомневался – от _этих_ пахло исключительно людьми. Смертными, что важно. Самыми обычными, толпами снующими по Земле. Ни малейшего признака вмешательства с обеих сторон.

– Нам обязательно прятаться? Чувствую себя ужасно глупо, – признался Азирафель. Они наблюдали, притаившись за навесом, словно влюбленная парочка. Если, конечно, найдутся на свете влюбленные идиоты, льнущие друг к другу в жаркий полдень рядом с разделанными бычьими тушам. – Вроде бы ничего такого. Люди как люди. До пояса, говоришь?

– Ага. А потом – оп! – и как новенький. Чистая работа. – Кроули отмахивался от здоровенных зелёных мух, с грозным басовитым жужжанием атакующих мясные ряды.

Сарацин маячил около лавки оружейника. Там на него посматривали косо, но шума не поднимали: город уже давно привык к смешению лиц, языков и вероучений. Правда, при случае так же легко об этом и забывал. Издержки великого замысла, не иначе. Или не издержки. Кто же их, эти замыслы, разберёт.

Крестоносец прогуливался у него за спиной с ломтиками вяленой дыни в руках, неторопливо отщипывая по кусочку. Азирафель лишь вздыхал, провожая каждый жалостливым взглядом. Потом одобрительно заулыбался: крестоносец жестом подозвал к себе снующих между навесами детишек, и те облепили его со всех сторон, загалдели – и мне, и мне! Досталось всем понемногу. Дыня пропала мгновенно, как её и не было, и крестоносец напоследок вложил монетку в протянутую ладонь сидящему неподалеку нищему слепцу. Сарацин, обернувшись, забавно прищурил один глаз и еле заметно покачал головой. Крестоносец двинулся дальше, даже не удостоив противника взглядом.

Они просто шли, кружили по рядам, вроде бы вместе, но никогда не пересекаясь, и упорно делали вид, что один другому совершенно незнаком. И ещё – Азирафель увидел это ясно, словно в открытой книге, – они вели никому не слышную беседу. Или скорее спорили – без слов.

Азирафель вдруг замер.

– Кроули, – не слишком уверенно позвал он, – тебе это ничего не напоминает?..

– Что именнхкха-аах! – Кроули умудрился подавиться влетевшей в рот мухой. Кара последовала незамедлительно: весь рой над ними с печальным звоном отправился в лучший из мушиных миров.

– Оставь бедных малюток в покое! – машинально запротестовал Азирафель, но тут же вернулся к взволновавшей его мысли: – Говорю, посмотри на них.

Кроули честно посмотрел, но ничего нового не увидел. И ему совсем не понравилась смутная тревога в ангельском голосе. Словно Азирафель столкнулся с неразрешимой загадкой, неподвластной даже такому умному созданию.

– Ангел?..

– Кроули, – медленно проговорил Азирафель, – Кроули… честное слово, так странно, но… если бы я не знал, что это просто люди...

– Сколько раз мне повторять?!..

– ...то я бы сказал, что они – это мы.

Иногда Кроули представлял, как бы протекала его вечность, не встреть он в Эдеме немного растерянного стража Восточных врат.

И понимал: очень скучно.

– Ангел?!

– Ну посмотри же...

– Чепуха. Просто один большой кусок чепухи. Ты перегрелся и спятил. И я вслед за тобой, раз еще стою здесь и выслушиваю твои бредни. Они вообще на нас не похожи.

– Возможно, – Азирафель на миг прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. – Впрочем… Я бы хотел с ними поговорить. Пойдем, не хочу упустить наших новых знакомых.

– Они не наши знакомые. Уж точно не мои, – огрызнулся Кроули.

Преследуемые ангелом и демоном, _эти_ пересекли торговые ряды и сошлись у самых городских стен, на какой-то кривой безлюдной улочке. Эхо от бешеных ударов меча о шамшир заметалось в каменном мешке, не находя выхода. И всё веселье, если оно и было, разом закончилось.

Впоследствии Азирафель пришел к выводу, что тщеславие Кроули больше всего пострадало в тот момент, когда заикающийся от негодования ангел открыл _этим_ свою истинную природу, – и ничего не изменилось. Какое жуткое падение нравов, в самом-то деле.

Нет, ну у крестоносца был тот ещё видок, конечно. Уставился своими глазищами и бухнулся на колени, зажимая даже с виду не слишком приятную рану на животе. Юсуф Аль-Кайсани вообще походил на восторженное дитя – даром что в горячее боя едва не замахнулся шамширом на влезшего под руку Азирафеля. Стало даже как-то слегка обидно за иблисов – божьи слуги в глазах сарацина явно вели в счёте. Но Кроули _этих_ не осуждал: он вдруг увидел, какой надеждой осветились их лица. Не каждый, знаете ли, день тебе является похожий на лебяжий пух ангел и сердечно просит остановить бессмысленное кровопролитие. Если что, Азирафель умел быть крайне убедительным. Вот только он совершил роковую ошибку – за каким-то дьяволом отвечал на вопросы честно.

Вопросов было слишком много. Это проклятие? Или наоборот – дар? Если так, то почему хуже любого наказания?! Почему именно я? И почему – этот неверный? Что нам с этим делать? Как Господь допускает такое? В чем вообще смысл?!

И самое главное: это когда-нибудь закончится?

«Я не знаю», – виновато произносил Азирафель раз за разом, всё тише и тише, и у Кроули с каждым таким ответом что-то сжималось внутри. Может быть, даже сердце.

Кроули готов был отдать _этим_ должное: удар они перенесли стойко. Насколько вообще возможно пережить крушение едва забрезжившей надежды узнать, наконец, истину. Потому что если уж даже воин небесный не имеет ответов!..

Крестоносец встал с колен и молча поклонился. Сарацин без колебаний сделал то же самое. Потом они просто ушли. Не оглядываясь и больше ни о чем не спрашивая.

«Простите. Я не знаю, чем здесь можно помочь», – прошептал Азирафель им вслед.

Но я обязательно узнаю, услышал Кроули не произнесенное вслух.

Что ж, Азирафель уложился в какие-то жалкие тридцать лет.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
820 лет до конца света

Кроули всё-таки ушёл в холмы, удачно выбрав ясную погоду. Бездну неба припудрило звездами, словно медленно проворачивающийся мельничный жернов – мукой.

Азирафель отказался идти. С ним такое порой случалось после встреч с _этими_. Сказал: не хочу сегодня смотреть... наверх. До встречи, Кроули. Приятной тебе прогулки.

– Видишь ли, проблема в том, что нельзя пинать котят. Никто не пинает котят. Я не пинаю. – Кроули не знал, почему ему на ум пришли именно котята. Но постарался запомнить и отложить на будущее, в копилку непонятных, но привлекательных идей. Он свернулся в комок на голой земле и подтянул колени к груди, стремясь укрыться от ночной свежести. Песчинки и мелкие камешки упорно проникали сквозь густые медные пряди, остро впивались в висок, в щеку.

– А ты отрываешь им лапы, хвосты и уши, и бросаешь умирать, а потом позволяешь вернуться – и всё по-новой, раз за разом. Если это часть Плана, то пошел бы он.

Утром на берегу Юсуф Аль-Кайсани умер первым: лезвие меча любезно поцеловало его прямо под сердцем. Бывает – неудачно проехался подошвами по песку, по-детски нелепо взмахнув руками. Быстро, скучно.

Это явно был его день.

– Я люблю докопаться до сути, верно. Что да как. В чем смысл, и так далее. Может, это заразно? Я прямо слышу, о чем ангел думает: а что если бы там, в Саду, мы начали с того же?..

Кроули протянул руку к небу. Чуть пошевелил кистью, всматриваясь. На кончиках пальцев знакомо помаргивали звёзды. Прислушался к себе – но все было нормально. Уже почти отболело, сколько можно. У него и тут полно всего интересного.

Вот взять хотя бы пуговицы и петли…

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
817 лет до конца света

– А что, если это План пошел не по плану? – Кроули остановился аккурат напротив изваяния какого-то неизвестного ему святого. Тот смотрел сквозь демона слепыми бельмами и презрительно молчал, явно горюя о недостатке святой воды в треснувшей купели. Кроули ободряюще похлопал изваяние по гладкой макушке. – Маленький недосмотр, с кем не бывает. Не сказать чтобы у нас тут раньше такого не случалось, но... одно дело воскресать по разнарядке, а другое – вот так.

Тишина полуразрушенной часовни давила на уши. Кроули потрогал воздух губами: затхлость и тлен. Свод давно пошел опасными трещинами – наследием военных невзгод,– и пылинки медленно парили и золотились в косых столбах света. Змеиные глаза внимательно следили за их беззвучным танцем.

– Смысл как раз в том, что План не может быть ошибкой. На то он и План. Велик и непостижим, – глухо пробубнил Азирафель. Кроули покосился на торчащие из-под остатков алтаря ноги в аккуратных сандалиях: Азирафель как раз отодвинул помеченные плитки и распластался на полу, освобождая потайную нишу от множества свитков в деревянных футлярах.

– Ангелам обязательно устраивать свои схроны в подобных местах?

– Тебе больно?! – судя звукам, Азирафель в темноте неслабо приложился обо что-то затылком. – Но эта земля была осквернена множеством нечестивых деяний, и я думал… Дорогой мой, немедленно уходи!

– Нет, не больно, – вынужден был признать Кроули. В здешних стенах и правда не осталось ничего, что могло бы ему навредить. Но то, что Азирафель не сдержал волнения, отозвалось в нем тайным тихим трепетом. – Уже и спросить нельзя. Что ты там ищешь?

– Кое-что, что очень поможет мне в моих размышлениях касаемо наших знакомых.

– Какой-нибудь древний и жутко секретный трактат о бессмертии? – Кроули нельзя было назвать поклонником чтения, но тут любопытство охватило даже его.

– Что?.. Рецепт лепёшек, вообще-то.

– Ле… лепёшек?! Каких ещё лепёшек?!

– Медовых. Ах, этот божественный вкус, Кроули! Буквально тают на языке... – ангельский голос налился абсолютно неприличным сладострастием. – Непременно попробуй… если, конечно, я отыщу рецепт. Кхм. Во время осады пришлось прятать записи второпях, и не все они потом нашлись.

– Осады? Которой из них? – ехидно спросил Кроули. Он уже догадался, что половину обширной библиотеки Азирафеля составляли отнюдь не философские трактаты.

– Разве все упомнишь, – гулко вздохнул Азирафель из темноты. – Столько событий, особенно в последнее время. Порой голова кругом.

– Скажешь своим? Про _этих_ , – голос демона вдруг вкрадчиво вильнул, став до ужаса незаинтересованным. – Такая находка. Такой простор для… ну, всего.

Азирафель выбрался из ниши, сел и с неудовольствием чихнул. С футляров поднялось густое облачко пыли. Вздернутый кончик носа был весь в серой каменной крошке. И ещё морщился, словно ангел отведал уксуса вместо привычного вина.

– Скажу не раньше, чем ты сообщишь Вниз.

Кроули восторженно цокнул – к черту лепёшки! Нарушающий небесные запреты Азирафель превосходил все земные удовольствия разом.

– Что я слышу, ангел.

– А ничего такого. – Азирафель начал аккуратно вскрывать футляры один за одним. – Если что-то вышло из-под контроля, нам дадут знать. А если План идет своим чередом, – в чем лично я не сомневаюсь, – то и волноваться не о чем. Кстати, не потому ли никто не спешит разобраться? Может, они не бессмертны с точки зрения тех, кто обычно наблюдает за подобными событиями.

– А по-моему, кто-то там просто напортачил. Азирафель, они же словно мячик на веревочке. Вернется, куда ни брось. Как по мне, это довольно мерзко, но многие бы за такое отдали что угодно. Если это не бессмертие, то что тогда?

– Ну, возможно, есть причина, о которой мы не зна… Ой, вот же он!!! – вскрыв очередной футляр, Азирафель просиял так, что глазам стало больно. И бережно развернул пожелтевший ломкий пергамент, демонстрируя ошалевшему Кроули рецепт вожделенных лепёшек.

Без сомнений, лучших в подлунном мире.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
813 лет до конца света

– Откуда вы знаете, как найти друг друга?

– Иногда видим во сне. Иногда просто не повезет столкнуться.

– И давно вы так?

– Давно.

– Почему ты не говоришь, как тебя зовут? – раздраженно спросил Кроули.

Тряпица, зажатая в грязных пальцах, прошлась по лезвию меча, собирая чужую кровь. Кроули точно помнил, что запястье было сломано всего несколько минут назад – перед смертью неугомонный сарацин пнул по руке от души напоследок. Порезы тоже затягивались на глазах.

Кроули, как одному из официальных поставщиков чудес на Земле, было не передать как погано.

Светлый взгляд рассеянно мазнул по нечеловечески вытянутым зрачкам.

– Мне так проще. Всем проще.

– Убивать?

– Вроде того.

Человек без имени торопливо собрал с земли разбросанные вещи; подхватил на ходу плащ и ножны для меча, явно намереваясь улизнуть поскорее. Оглянулся с видом нерадивого ученика – не видно ли где ангела с его нотациями? Тот на удивление запаздывал, увязавшись за при припустившим от него Юсуфом Аль-Кайсани.

– Азирафе-е-ель! – мстительно возвысил голос демон Кроули, вредный, словно шесть тысяч иблисов.

Исчадие ада он или как?

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
807 лет до конца света

– Они всегда ждут.

– М?

Ангел и демон сидели на краю обвалившегося безымянного оврага. Пасмурная промозглая погода не баловала – нелюбимая мореходами жемчужная дымка, разлитая в воздухе, все никак не решалась стать туманом. Тусклое зимнее солнце тонуло в ней, как монетка в молоке.

Чуть ниже по склону, в русле пересохшего ручья настырно убивали друг друга крестоносец и сарацин. Пока выходила ничья.

– Один всегда дожидается, пока не очнется другой.

Кроули молча поднял острые плечи, нахохлившись. Он отчаянно мерз с самого утра. Но чудом согреваться отчего-то не спешил.

– Знаешь, – Азирафель тоже поплотнее закутался в седую от измороси накидку, – я бы на их месте тоже боялся.

– Чего именно? Умереть насовсем?

– Ох, Кроули, нет. Не этого.

Шамшир с хрустом врубился крестоносцу в висок. Меч рассек сарацину лицо.

Азирафель поднялся. Снял с себя накидку и не глядя набросил вместо покрывала на трясущегося демона. Тот притих, тоже упорно глазея куда угодно, лишь бы не на одергивающего тунику Азирафеля.

– Я бы боялся, что ты не вернешься. А я – останусь. Тут, один. Ужасно, правда?

– Ужасно. Ужасно, что ты такой эгоист, – пробурчал Кроули. Он попытался представить свою жизнь без ангела – вздорного, упрямого, потрясающе двуличного и непостижимо принципиального одновременно. Без всех сказанных и, что важнее, не сказанных другу другу слов. Без причины любить этот мир сильнее, чем он того заслуживает.

Больше, чем ужасно.

Азирафель удрученно молчал, глядя вниз.

– Анге-е-ел. Да забудь ты уже. Игры с оружием в руках – людские штучки. Это не про нас.

– Не про нас, – вздохнул Азирафель. – Но как же я рад, что избавился от меча прежде, чем встретил одного несомненно злокозненного демона. Ведь мало ли что могло случиться, правда?

Кроули уткнулся носом в накидку. Мягкие складки пахли мокрыми ангельскими крыльями и дождем. Возможно, даже тем самым.

– Ничего, ангел. Ничего не случилось бы. Мы с ними не похожи, сколько можно повторять. Сам говорил, у них был выбор распорядиться тем, кто они есть. Вот они и выбрали.

– Мы тоже.

– Нам нет нужды сражаться.

– И им тоже.

Кроули исторг из себя звуки безжалостно пытаемого грешника.

– Когда-нибудь ты меня доконаешь, верно?

– Дорогой мой, но разве не в этом вся суть борьбы добра со злом? – с непередаваемо сволочной интонацией вопросил Азирафель. После чего начал осторожно спускаться вниз, к _этим_. Ссохшиеся комья глины осыпались у него из-под ног и с тихим шелестом скользили на дно оврага.

Был чудесный день. Все дни, начиная с самого первого, были чудесными – так или иначе.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
796 лет до конца света

Кроули заглянул в покойницкую лишь через несколько часов после возвращения с берега. Ему было самую капельку стыдно. Там, у моря, они с Азирафелем коротко, но необыкновенно бурно заспорили, кому на себе нести утопленного сарацина до ангельской богадельни. «Еще чего! Сам тащи!» – в конце концов взвился Кроули в ответ на умильно-вопросительный взгляд Азирафеля. Он ожидал, что ангел начнет привычно делать большие глаза, и уже смиренно приготовился перед этими глазами не устоять – как и всегда. Однако Азирафеля нынешней ночью был просто неузнаваем: он коротко вздохнул и поднял покойника, неловко подхватив под одну руку. Вскочивший с песка крестоносец поспешил перехватить другую. «Идем, мой дорогой. Не стоит тебе сегодня оставаться одному. Проведешь ночь у меня, а там посмотрим». Кроули смотрел на гордо вздернутый нос и разрывался между недоумением и восхищением, и еще чем-то таким… Непостижимым.

Странную они, должно быть, представляли процессию: бредущие по песку ангел и человек с болтающимся у них на плечах мертвецом – и крадущийся следом демон. Забытые своими владельцами, меч и шамшир мирно соседствовали у него под мышкой.

Узкая тропа вдоль моря ненадолго стала широкой, удобно ложась под ноги идущим. Так, маленькое демоническое чудо. Исключительно для своих.

– Ну как?

– Никак, – нехотя ответил Азирафель. Он ходил по покойницкой взад и вперёд, рассеянно переступая через уложенные на полу тела, приготовленные к погребению. – Мертв без тени сомнений.

– Ну значит закопаешь – и делу конец. Давно пора.

Положа руку на чёрное адское сердце, Кроули сам себе мог признаться: он будет немного скучать по неунывающему сарацину. В самом деле, многим ли удается сохранить лёгкий нрав, годами умирая самыми неприятными способами из всех возможных?..

– Это лишнее. Я имею в виду, идея с закапыванием.

– А это ещё что значит? – напрягся Кроули.

Азирафель остановился подле лежащего в самом дальнем углу Юсуфа Аль-Кайсани. Неопределенно покрутил головой, после чего привычным жестом сцепил руки на животе.

– Я сказал мёртв, а не умер.

– Азирафель. Не начинай, прошу. Это одно и то же.

– Если бы, – со странной улыбкой сообщил ангел. Он рассматривал нахально растянувшегося у его ног сарацина и явно пребывал в замешательстве. – Надо заметить, для утопленника вид у него весьма бодрый. Члены не окоченели, как бы им и следовало, запаха нет. Телесные жидкости остались в своих природных хранилищах. Цвет… ладно, цвет почти нормальный…

Кроули покосился на мертвого, но, кажется, весьма довольного собой сарацина с плохо скрываемым неодобрением.

– Здорово. Только нетленных покойников нам тут не хватало! Ну ты и подложил свинью, Юсуф Аль-Кайсани. А ещё правоверный... Слушай, а давай упакуем его получше и отправим какому-нибудь церковнику попротивнее. Можно даже сразу в Иерусалим. Чтобы там их всех разом удар хватил. Всё не без пользы.

Азирафель с непередаваемым выражением лица уставился на стойко выдержавшего его взгляд демона.

– Мой дорогой. Дорогой мой. Сходи-ка ты лучше к нему, если он не спит. Отдай меч. И постарайся не наговорить ему ничего, за что он попытается этим мечом снести тебе голову, хорошо?

Кроули состроил потешное лицо, однако на удивление без пререканий выскочил из покойницкой. Азирафель щемяще улыбнулся ему вслед, но тут же взял себя в руки и неслышно опустился на колени рядом с мертвецом. Поправил на нем одежду – что за беспорядок! Провел ладонью по неожиданно мягким кудрям.

Синюшный след чужой пятерни на шее мозолил глаза.

– Ох… Это ничего. Ты в своем праве. Я бы тоже обиделся. Не самая приятная твоя смерть, правда? Дело ведь не в боли. Дело в гордости. Но ты прости его. Прости. Не наказывай сильнее, чем он наказывает себя сам. Жить без имени и умирать без него же, всякий раз, Господи… Так много горя. Так много гнева. И он пролился на тебя весь, когда ты сделал шаг навстречу. Сделался выше гордости.

Молчание, во всех смыслах мертвое, служило ему ответом. Но Азирафель не сдавался. Сдаваться было не в его правилах.

– Когда-то вы спросили у меня: за что? Теперь, кажется, я могу ответить. Не за что, мой дорогой, – а ради чего. У всего есть одна причина, один замысел. Боюсь, я не знаю, в чем он состоит. Не знаю, почему именно вам выпали такие кости. Но зато я знаю, что это не дар вам и не проклятие. Это ваш выбор.

Месяц, старый приятель, толкнулся рожками в окно, запятнал серебром мертвые лица. Замер, прислушиваясь.

– Я видел, кем вы, как вы думали, выбрали стать. Вечные недруги, какими вы были в старой и понятной жизни, когда сошлись лицом к лицо в самый первый раз. Это я тоже понимаю. Вы, люди, цепляетесь за привычное, и мне ли вас осуждать… да, я понимаю… – шепот заполнял собой покойницкую, креп, переливался. Лунный свет кипел над склонившейся пушистой макушкой. – Но ещё я видел – мы с Кроули видели, – как вы умирали, а после поднимались и шли жить дальше. Не вместе, но и не порознь. Где один, там и второй. Ваше оружие никогда не поднималось против беззащитного. Ваш последний кусок хлеба всегда доставался голодному. Ваши имена отныне на слуху в кварталах, пораженных чумой и проказой, куда вы входили, чтобы облегчить чужие страдания – не в силах облегчить лишь свои. Вы те, кто стремится защищать любой ценой, те, кто ведет вечное сражение, чтобы всем прочим стал мир. Вам было дано выбирать раз за разом – и каждый раз вы выбирали сделать это место немного лучше. Вот что я видел на самом деле. Всё прочее – прах.

– Всё прочее – прах, – негромко подтвердил Кроули из-за спины. Азирафель обернулся: демон развалился у входа в покойницкую, панибратски отодвинув в сторону чьи-то мертвые спеленутые ноги. Горящие змеиные глаза внимательно следили за всем происходящим из-за буйной занавеси медных волос – в призрачном лунном свете их, казалось, присыпал легчайший седой пепел. Тихонечко спустился, вспомнил Азирафель. Выбор ничуть не легче прочих.

Крестоносец сидел рядом с Кроули, на коленях, как и сам Азирафель, – и смотрел, смотрел… Не на ангела, нет.

– Давно вы тут?

– Не очень. Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты молился. Не кому-то конкретному, а вот так – по-настоящему. У меня даже крылья зачесались, так благодатью прошибло через стены. А будущие покойнички в общем зале, поди, исцелились как один. Как бы я такое пропустил.

– И человека привел? – укорил его Азирафель. Он с некоторым смущением заметил, что лунный свет так разливался в мертвецкой благодаря скорее его собственному сиянию, чем золотушному от страха месяцу.

– Ты ничего не докажешь, ангел, – очень серьезно ответил Кроули. И кивнул: – Надо закончить.

Азирафель на миг прикрыл глаза, отгоняя лишние мысли и ненужные сейчас чудеса, после чего снова склонился над бездыханным телом.

– Не в моей власти требовать или просить тебя вернуться. Да и хорошо, что не в моей. Выбор всегда только за тобой, славный Юсуф Аль-Кайсани. Но знай: тебя здесь ждут. И всё было не зря. Ничего из этого.

Азирафель смолк и утомленно откинулся назад.

– Всё.

– Всё?.. – Крестоносец не выдержал – поймал в ладонь предательские слезы. Кроули его понимал, как никто.

– Всё, всё. Спасибо, Азирафель. Хорошая была молитва, правда. Мне понравилось.

– Это потому что ты очень-очень странный иблис, – просипел Юсуф Аль-Кайсани, не открывая глаз. – Шамшир мой где?

Азирафель без сил вцепился себе в волосы. И не то засмеялся, не то возмущенно замычал.

– Вот же гад, – оценил заявление Кроули, цепко ухватив за руку рванувшего было вперёд крестоносца. – И давно ты вернулся?

– Достаточно, чтобы понять, в какое нечистое место вы меня притащили. – Сарацин не без труда сел, стараясь не прикасаться к лежащим рядом покойникам. Скосил глаз на вновь окаменевшего недруга. Потер целое, без отметин, горло – с намеком, но без всякой злобы.

Взгляд коснулся взгляда, открыто, но осторожно, – как клинок касается клинка перед несерьезной дружеской схваткой, где больше никому не нужно умирать.

– Вы хотели совет? – прошептал Азирафель. – Вот он: говорите друг с другом. Просто говорите.

– Вы тоже начинали с разговоров?

Кроули хмыкнул. Азирафель слегка покраснел и лишь пожал плечами.

– Дорогой мой, боюсь, мы их и придумали.

– И чему меня только всю жизнь учили. Существо служения и иблис… надо же. И как оно?

– Вам понравится, – уверил его Кроули.

Молчащий до сих пор крестоносец медленно вытянул руку из его пальцев. Поднялся, дошел до Юсуфа Аль-Кайсани, бережно переступая через покойников, вновь опустился на колени.

– Ты. После всего, что было… Что я сделал…

– Что мы сделали, христианин, – поправил его Юсуф Аль-Кайсани. – После того, что мы. Ты и я. Это было долго.

– Да. Мы. И вот после всего – хотел бы ты ещё знать меня?

Юсуф Аль-Кайсани отчаянно улыбнулся – как человек получивший награду за немыслимо трудную, но важную работу. Пусть и в залитой лунным светом покойницкой среди самых обычных и уже не очень хорошо пахнущих мертвецов.

Не обязательно понимать весь замысел целиком, чтобы суметь сделать выбор, когда придет время. Совсем не обязательно.

– Конечно.

Азирафель затаил дыхание.

– Николо. Меня зовут Николо.

Сен-Жан-д’Акр,  
796 лет до конца света – и ещё неделю спустя

Накануне Кроули целых три раза сердито повторил, что не намерен никого и никуда идти провожать. И явился к воротам ещё до рассвета.

Обнялись: Азирафель прошептал что-то каждому еле слышно.

– С караваном спокойно доберетесь до Триполи. А дальше – куда душа пожелает.

– Найдется ли где-то место таким, как мы?

– Мир велик, – мягко пообещал Азирафель.

– Не для тех, кто живет в нем слишком долго, – сварливо заметил сонный Юсуф Аль-Кайсани. Он явно относился к любителям поспать подольше.

Азирафель не успел ответить – рыжие пряди щекотно мазнули по уху, и из-за левого плеча выглянул демон: лёгкий, порывистый, как и всегда. Подмигнул нахальным золотым глазом:

– Ты удивиш-ш-шься.

Мимо пробежал погонщик, махнув им рукой. Караван зашумел, задвигался, зазвенел колокольцами на верблюжьей сбруе. Николо из Генуи положил перчатку на рукоять меча, сжал навершие. Светлые глаза смотрели открыто – и с привычной затаенной печалью. Что ж, с этим Азирафель уже ничего не мог поделать.

– Есть ли где-то ещё такие, как мы?

Азирафель неопределенно улыбнулся.

– Кто знает. Точно не я. Прощайте!..

– Эй, болваны! На Мальте неплохо в это время года-а-а! – еле слышно донеслось до каравана уже когда утренняя рассветная дымка почти скрыла городские ворота.

***

– Что он тебе сказал? – Юсуф Аль-Кайсани привычно закинул перевязь с шамширом за спину. Шаг у него был размеренный, скользящий. Он уже успел обследовать весь караван и теперь шел спокойно, прячась от солнца за невозмутимым верблюдом.

«Твоя улыбка – подарок этому миру, Николо из Генуи. Твоя доброта – щит, укрывающий от всех невзгод. Береги себя – и его».

– Пожелал мне проявить милосердие и хотя бы изредка смеяться над твоими глупыми шутками.

Юсуф Аль-Кайсани с поспешной благодарностью приложил ладонь к груди. Глаза его смеялись.

«Сердце льва, мой дорогой. Пламя, которое не погаснет, храбрость, которая не истощится. Но никогда не страшись быть уязвимым – с ним».

– Николо, улыбнись, в самом деле. А то не быть тебе душой компании.

– Где ты видишь тут компанию?

– Мне и верблюдам сейчас очень обидно.

– О Боже… неужто я так сильно нагрешил?..

***  
Ангел и демон дошли до вершины холма и уселись там не слишком далеко и не слишком близко друг от друга – в самый раз. Было видно, как караван медленно ползет по долине прочь от города.

– Мог бы и не разбрасываться благословениями направо и налево. С тебя два искушения, как минимум.

– Хватит ворчать, старый змей.

– А ты – старый сводник.

– Не без этого.

Кроули помолчал немного, большим пальцем ноги выводя в пыли таинственные кривые линии.

– А что там насчет того, что есть ещё бессмертные?

– Думаю, что есть. По крайней мере, мне бы этого хотелось. Знать, что где-то в мире живут люди, желающие сделать его хоть немного лучше.

– И у которых будет на это время.

– Именно так, Кроули. Именно так.

Пора было расходиться: каждый получил новое задание, и, как назло, в разных частях света. Но они не унывали, потому знали доподлинно: где бы ни оказался ангел – демон поприветствует его из-за левого плеча. Всегда из-за левого.

Потому что таким был их выбор.


End file.
